Crimson Tears
by Butterfly in a Hurricane
Summary: It was kind of ironic that the last rampage he would stop would be his own.
1. Chapter 1

**(Since I've been away for a while, this is a little make-up piece. May become a two-shot depending on wither people like it or not. :P. Set after Journey's End. Enjoy!) **

**(This story/chapter is dedicated to my unofficial beta, the wonderful Raura-chan. It's not exactly the cheeriest piece, but I count it as some of my better work, after Carpeted Floors and Parrots. This goes to you for being a brilliant friend, brow-beating me with constant encouragement throughout this story and others and for believing in me when I didn't. Thank you!!!)**

"You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons... This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself."

The liquid dripped under the grills of the TARDIS floor. For a second, it passed through the beam of moonlight flooding into the control room from the double windows above the door. The falling drop resembled a tear is it shimmered in the pearly light. It was soon joined by a second, and a third. The drops shattered against the crossed metal, springing upwards before disappearing into the dark caverns below the grill.

The TARDIS was silent, as she had been for months. After she had left the Noble household, all the heart seemed to leave her Time Lord. The smiling, laughing mask fell away to show the Doctor's true feelings. His true self. His monstrous nature unveiled to the universe. At first, the lone Time Lord tried to live as he had, travelling from planet to planet, system to system including Earth and Mars. He saved more people, but yet more died due to his efforts. In the beginning, he tried to wash away the guilt and blame with new people, new adventures and problems, but, inevitably, they all where ruined. Everything he touched burned and died. He committed mass murder three times during that period. At the time, that hadn't occurred to him as he toiled to bring around the destruction. When his actions caught up with him, he locked himself in the TARDIS. Trying to ignore the blood on his hands and the dying screams of thousands of species'. Trying to lock away the monster in him, that is him. Trying to hide his hideous facade from everyone, including himself.

The Doctor slumped against the control panel. Of all the decisions he had had to make, this one by far had been the easiest. The decision to finally let Gallifrey and her legacy rest in peace. He had done enough damage. The Doctor, if the Time Lord wasn't so weak, he would have snorted. Who did he think he was fooling with that name? Had he really thought that he could hide all the deaths he caused behind the pretence of good. The Doctor- the man who makes people better. An acrid taste rose in the Doctor's mouth. He'd done anything but make people better. He made them into controlled monsters, subservient beings that would happily kill in his name.

His double hearts began to slow their samba beat. The hectic pulse that had sent him catapulting across the galaxies in a whirlwind of adventures, leaving a trail of fire and devastation in his wake. But no more. This is where it would end, before he could make a wreckage of anything else.

The Doctor fell to his knees as a new wave of pain raced it's way up his arms. His breathing hitched as the wounds across his lower arms smarted and stung. The cuts crossed and zigzagged across his skin, growing deeper further up. He wasn't taking any chances. The Doctor had stopped so many rampages in his times. The Daleks, the Cybermen, The Racnoss, The Sycoracs and so many others. He felt it was kind of ironic that the last race he would destroy would be his own, again.

The world dimmed behind the Doctor's eyes. Until his first regeneration, he always thought that dying would be one of the most frightening experiences of his life. It wasn't. Dying was the easy part, the hard part was to make sure that you didn't come back again afterwards. He'd taken measures to ensure that he didn't return. His hands grasped two electrodes connected to the control panel. All his regenerative energy would be siphoned off and fed into the TARDIS. Just because he was making a penance for his crimes didn't mean he would let her die along with him. His last act would be one of the few acts of good in his 927 year long lifetime.

The Time Lord hadn't realised he had hit the floor until he felt the cold metal grille cutting into his flushed cheek. Something similar to tranquillity entered his soul. He was finally able to drop the act. No more would he have to smile when secretly his hearts where breaking. No more would he have to keep his cool when he felt like destroying everything in sight. Now, he would have to be the 'shining beacon' of good for the inhabitants of the universe to rally around. Now, he could just be himself, just be Theta.

As the Doctor's world began to dissolve into darkness, the last experience he had was hearing the roar of the TARDIS's engines and shaking under him as the TARDIS landed somewhere new. _One last trip, _he thought, while sinking into oblivion. The Doctor wore a peaceful smile before silence replaced the sound of the Doctor's twin heartbeat.

And so The Doctor died, Gallifrey's legacy finally ended, the oncoming storm was calmed and the Lonely Angel took his leave of this world.

**(Quote for this chapter: "But my eyes, their secrets keep, as my wrist, it's red tears weep.")**

**(Since this is the first fic I've written like this, I realise that there might (more like will) be parts that aren't right or don't fit properly. Any criticism is welcome as long as it would help. I'm always willing to listen to good advice.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoe: I promised it, so it's here. :P. Sorry it took so long. I'm going through a bit of a Yugioh and Death Note phase, and I only seem to by able to write during Chemistry :P.**

**Laila: Yeah, but Doctor Who and Torchwood where her first fandoms, and to them she'll stay loyal. Blame Raura-chan for getting her into anime.**

**Zoe: Precisely. Umm... aren't you forgetting something?**

**Laila: *thinks hard***

**Zoe: *cough* Disclaimer! *cough***

**Laila: Oh, Zoe doesn't own Doctor Who, no matter how much she wishes she did.**

Crimson Tears

Chapter 2

The TARDIS's engine is probably one of the most distinctive sounds in the universe. Nothing natural on Earth could ever hope to mimic the sound of the time machine landing. Jack Harkness didn't have a problem identifying it, but he did have a problem identifying the reason behind it. Why would_ that_ Time Lord land in the Roahl Dahl plaza instead of the Hub. He normally took no small joy in pointing out how primitive the Hub's security system is compared to the advanced technology on the TARDIS.

Needless to say, the Captain wasn't the only one to notice. Owen and Gwen had already grabbed a firearm and where already halfway out the cog doors before Jack reached his office door. Tosh and Ianto, knowing what the 'threat' was, set up the security protocols and waited while Jack got his coat.

Jack already knew something was wrong as he, Ianto and Tosh travelled to the plaza by the lift. Deeply wrong. The TARDIS looked different as it came into view. The TARDIS had always seemed to have a life all of it's own. That was gone none. The police box looked; there was no other word for it, dead. Jack had expected to see the Doctor leaning against the door, grinning and waving at him. But, there was no Doctor, no smile, no wave. Instead, there was an ominous air, and a certain Torchwood operative attempting to kick the door in.

"Owen!" Jack hollered across the plaza. Jack didn't know what security measures the TARDIS had, but they'd definitely be more then enough to send Owen flying, if not worse. If the Doctor didn't want to talk to them, they wouldn't be getting through that door, no matter how hard they tried.

"Don't!" Tosh's usually soft voice took a note of urgency. She didn't know why, but something told her that the blue police box wasn't to be disturbed, much in the same way as pyramids, the tombs of ancient pharaohs, aren't supposed to be rifled through.

It was too late. Owen already had set off in a running charge. He collided with the door and kept going, almost as if the door had opened of it's own accord. Owen tripped over the threshold and landed, face-first, on the ground.

_Now I know something's not right, _as he recalled the Doctor's words. _"Jack, jack, jack. Genghis Khan himself couldn't get through that door, and believe me, he's given it a go." _If that was true, how could Owen get through it so easily? What trouble had the Doctor got himself into? (After all, Jack wasn't the only one who got into tight spots.)

Gwen stepped over Owen, handgun raised and pointed into the dark interior. She came back seconds later. By then, Jack, Tosh and Ianto had reached the police box. Owen crawled forward, clambered to his feet.

Gwen walked back out of the TARDIS. She held a fearful expression and was a lot paler than when she went in.

"Jack," Gwen's voice was barely above a whisper. "You know that 'Doctor' of yours, the one you're always banging on about?"

Jack's heart-rate quickened. "Y-yeah?"

Gwen swallowed before continuing, "Short, messy brown hair? Pinstripe suit? Always wears converse?" She couldn't help but pray she was wrong.

"Y-yeah." By now, Jack was shaking. His body knew what had happened, even if his mind didn't.

Gwen grabbed onto the front of Jacks greatcoat. "You can't go in there, Jack. Please, don't go in there."

Jack pulled himself out of Gwen's grip. That woman's grip was surprisingly firm. He barrelled through the TARDIS doors, knocking them fully open. An arc of sunlight reached the scene before his eyes did. He felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. _No. _He tried to speak. Tell the team to cordon of the area, tell them there was no threat, but his tongue wouldn't obey him. He opened and closed his mouth uselessly as the tears began to gather.

Closing his eyes to the sight, Jack raised his arm and placed his hand on Owen's outstretched one, slowly lowering his handgun. Owen looked at him quizzically. Jack merely shook his head, his storm grey eyes turbulent, water-logged. He stood there, in silence, biting his lip.

When he finally did speak, Jack's voice was distant, barely sounding out in the Control Room. "I... I w-want you t-to go" he said to the team, his back still to them, shoulders shaking now.

Ianto's first instinct was to refuse. He had seen Jack this upset, ever. Not even after he 're-spawned'. He licked his lips and prepared to voice his objections when Jack turned to him. Ianto's carefully prepared words died on his tongue. Ianto could read Jack's moods better than the rest of the team put together. He looked haunted, vacant. Jack looked like he was dying inside.

"P-p-please?" Jack managed to mumble past his lips.

Wordlessly, three of the team turned there and then. Ianto turned to leave. Just as he went to leave the TARDIS, he turned back again.

"I'm sorry Jack, I am so sorry." Ianto's voice was thick with emotion. He didn't see Jack's response. He'd turned to face the sprawled out figure once more, on his knees beside the body.

A wave of emotions hit Jack when he heard those words. _'I am so sorry' _Images reeled through his head. Just how many times had the Doctor said those words? How many times did he apologise for the universe? How many times had he blamed it all on himself?

"I know how you feel." Ianto had lost his mother a few years back. He knew that it was like to feel as if the world has fallen away from your feet and the anguish threatens to tear you up on the inside.

The sunray retreated as Ianto closed the door. It clicked, leaving Jack in the gloom. The first of many tears flowed down his cheek. "N-no, you d-don't" he whispered and began weeping in earnest.

*****

When Jack had cried himself dry, he opened an eye. It was dark now. The first thing he saw was the smile on the Doctor's frozen face. It was almost as if he was happy to d...

No. The Doctor wasn't gone. He couldn't be. He was Oncoming Storm, the Lonely God, the Avenging Angel. He couldn't be gone. Jack let a broken gasp pass his lips. The Doctor couldn't be de... Jack couldn't bring himself to think the word. Of course he wasn't. He was... he was... sleeping. That was it. All the Doctor was doing was taking a well-deserved rest. He loosed the Doctor's grip on the electrodes, prying the fingers away.

Jack knuckled the tears out of his eyes before reaching a shaking hand forwards is push a few strands of hair out of the Doctor's face. He slowly lent over and kissed the Doctor's forehead. "You get t-that sleep," Jack whispered with a smile, though tears had started gathering again, "God knows bags d-don't anything for ya."

Weakly, Jack pushed himself up off his knees. He stumbled back minutes later with a small blanket clutched in both hands.

"D-do you remember this? When Rose was here?" Jack got down beside that Doctor again. "You used to put it over your knees when you where r-reading. Rose always told you t-to stop acting your age. It d-didn't suit ya..." Jack's voice broke off as he focused on placing the blanket over the Doctor's legs. "S-so you don't get cold" he explained.

Jack felt empty, hollow. He pulled a small mobile out of his pocket. He pulled up his contact list and put in 'M'

"Martha?" he asked after the call connected, his voice was steady, "I've got some bad news for you."

*****

Between Martha, Sarah-Jane and Jack, it was decided that the TARDIS should be kept where it landed. They invented the excuse that it was a piece of modern, abstract art. When he was feeling reflective, Jack would often walk the TARDIS corridors, reminiscing.

Surprisingly, after two days, the TARDIS had placed the Doctor's body in a status field, freezing it in time. Martha often visited the field. At first, it was to confess everything she never had when he was alive. Then, when she moved on, she'd visit to talk and remember the good times.

Sarah Jane had been a star. She was the only person who understood exactly what Jack and Martha had been going through. She was always ready with a cup of tea, a hug and a sympathetic shoulder.

Today, the TARDIS still stands in the plaza. It looks identical to the way it was, except for one thing.

One the left hand door, there is now a small plaque. Oddly, it was Tosh's idea. You have to be quite close to read it. Engraved in the silvery metal is a quote Jack reads every time he puts his TARDIS key into the lock. It makes him smile every time he reads it. Mainly because it's true.

Now the sunlight's glinting off it, but if you squint, you can make out the words.

"Sometimes, the guardian angels of life fly too high for us to see, but we always know that they are there, looking down on us."

**Zoe: *sniffles***

**Laila: *eyerolls* Oh, grow up you pansy. *hands over a tissue***

**Zoe: Sorry for the angst fest there. I wasn't feeling in a terribly great mood when I wrote this.**

**Laila: *whispers* Guy troubles.**

**Zoe: Anyways, Like it? Hate it? Wanna disembowel me for writing it? Then tell me! **


End file.
